EL CREEPYPASTA MÁS TERRORÍFICO DE MLP una historia de amistad y terror
by Z77777777
Summary: ¿Preparados para ver el creepypasta más terrorífico y espeluznante de mlp? UNA ATERRADORA HISTORIA DE MLP QUE NO TE DEJARÁ DORMIR NI UNA SOLA VEZ DE MLP,SIN DUDA LA MÁS ATERRADORA DE TODAS GANANDO A TITANES COMO CUPCAKES O RAINBOW FACTORY Y CORONÁNDOSE COMO LA MÁS ATERRADORA DE TODAS PORTADA Imagen modificada del artista dukeanime en deviantart


LA HISTORIA MÁS TERRORIFICA DE MLP:una historia de amistad y de terror

Encontre esta historia en un blog que ahora fue cerrado de un usuario-brony al que llamamos mister L ryuksaki:

7 de Junio 2016 16:23

Mi nombre es misterioso no os lo voy a contar,pero lo que si os puedo contar es que me gusta el misterio ya que el misterio implica dudas que tienen que ser resueltas y esto me gusta y de hecho me considero un detective yo soy una persona solitaria y tranquila que se pregunta como tu cada vez que lee un creepypasta o al menos que creo que se pregunta pregunta como tu ¿Que demonios paso? ¿Será esto real o falso? ¿Y si es falso que pruebas ahí? Yo solo lo hago por afición y porque me encanta me dedico a investigarlas,de hecho he resuelto muchos más casos de lo que tu te crees supe antes de que lo dismintiera cualquier youtuber que el suicidio de calamardo era falso pude observar a primera vista que la imagen estaba hecha en photoshop al rato un youtuber salió desmintiendola con lo mismo y reforzando mi teoría,en el misterio de ben drowned pude notar que era falso tras investigar que se trataba del mismo creador del creepypasta jugando una mala pasada a la gente que demostre que era mediante codes y otras cosas más complejas que explique en mi blog youtubers salieron diciendo eso con todo lo que explique... y así entre otros misterios que desmentí como el de Torture soup que después fueron confirmados por youtubers que mostraron que era falso,no se me escapa ningun caso de hecho resolví todos los misterios que me plantee...

De hecho los usuarios que me conocen me llaman mister L ryuksaki porque ningun caso se me escapa,me tomo los casos muy seriamente tanto que si no fuese capaz de resolver uno me pondría...tengo que resolverlos todos es mi reputación!...

De hecho he estado investigando un caso sobre mi serie preferida My little Pony,lo se es la leche, el caso ya os lo contare despues,pero después de intentar buscar todas las fuentes posibles en paginas brony y desesperado porque la gran mayoria o no me contestaba o no sabian busque en un foro furry si hubo un caso parecido o así ellos me mandaron esta historia,no se que pensar sobre ella,es absurda,pero lo curioso es que uno de ellos no dejaban de afirmar que era real y sus palabras me parecieron muy reales tanto es así que hasta se enfadaron conmigo porque decía que no era real y lo más estraño es lo absurdo que resulta(si ya dije absurdo)...

Pero de todos modos no pienso quedarme sin resolver este caso es mi reputación...Voy a poner esta historia aquí...

Capitulo 1: Una mañana un 20% más cool

Había una vez, no mejor dicho hubo una vez para ser especificos un chico al que le encantaban los dibujos animados se llamaba Antonio y tenía 20 años

pero su show faborito era my little pony,le molaba ese show desde hacia un tiempo,de hecho el era brony,le encantaban todos los personajes del show todos eran molones para

el,de hecho, era curioso porque eran ponys, le encantaba Vinyl Scratch con su dumpster como le molaban sus canciones,se reía con las torpezas de Derpy Hooves,y también

con las locuras de Pinkie Pie,incluso le encantaban los malos como nightmare moon,pero sin duda los personajes que más le molaban eran ,por supuesto, la princesa Luna y

y Rainbow Dash con todas sus acrobacias y diseño,aunque detestaba y "toleraba" una "pequeña" parte del fandom y "toleraba" a los antibronys y tenía amigos eran sus colegas bronys:

Antonio se encontraba viendo un episodio de las protagonistas luchando contra el rey sombra cuando le llamó:

-¿Que pasa Antonio viendo un episodio de mi?-dijo su colega Kingshadow778,el era un poco bruto,pero aun así a Antonio le caia bien-Almenos podrías animarme que luchar contra esas ponys que ya me estan destrozando vivo

-Ja,ja,ja sabes que siempre te ganan con el poder de la amistad-respondio Antonio- Anda deja de hacer el tonto y deja de imitar a tu personaje favorito ja,ja,ja...

-Sabes que siempre bromeó con eso je,je-dijo Kingshadow778

En esos momentos llamo su colega Ponyrainbow97 en otro telefono, el era un autentico brony al que le flipaba rainbow dash y le encantaban sus acrobacias y amaba el show

-Tios acaban de poner en internet un nuevo episodio de la sexta temporada!-dijo Ponyrainbow97 con una felicidad desbordante.

-Genial bro-respondio Antonio

-Con quien hablas?-dijo Kingshadow778 mientras Antonio ponia en espera a Ponyrainbow97

-Con Ponyrainbow97 dijo que ya hay un nuevo capitulo de la sexta temporada!-dijo Antonio

-Hay pues que bien! Eso hace mi día un 20% más cool voy a verloooo-dijo Kingshadow778 y colgó

Antonio quito del modo de espera a Ponyrainbow97 y le hablo:

-Perdona bro por hacerte esperar

-No pasa nada ¿Estabas buscando el nuevo episodio? Bueno pero de todos modos tendrás que ver mi fondo de pantalla molón de mlp de castigo

Le mando una foto era un chulísimo fondo de pantalla de la cara de rainbow dash adornado con colores del arcoiris y todo en negro y con imagenes de Dashie

-Exceleeeeente fondo bro!-dijo Antonio sorprendido

-Solo excelente? ja,ja,ja yo diría perfecto y por encima tengo uno igual de molon de Luna y otro de Spitfire-dijo Ponyrainbow97

-Guau!-dijo Antonio

-Je,je,je estan bien buenos,bueno ya no aguanto las ganas de ver el nuevo episodio chaaaao!-dijo Ponyrainbow97

-Chao bro!-dijo Antonio

Ponyrainbow97 colgó y Antonio fue a terminar de ver su episodio y a ver el nuevo y esperado episodio de la sexta temporada.

Antonio aparte de Ponyrainbow97 y Kingshadow778 tenía otros amigos que eran Dragonsugarmlp,Bluebronyl5,Ponygoldendark y toda la comunidad brony

Después de ver los dos episodios que no estubieron mal Antonio se fue a dormir lo que no sospechaba Antonio es que hiba a sufrir una anecdota peor que paranormal

sin duda ya quisiera el que fuese paranormal

Capitulo 2: El comienzo del horror

Cuando faltaba poco para el amanecer Antonio se desperto y intento dormir pero no podía,así que decidio tranquilizarse viendo un episodio de mlp,a pesar de que no

dormir Antonio estaba cansado así que embede su episodio faborito y molon de rainbow dash decidió ver el primer episodio que clicará al estar tan cansado,y el episodio

que clicó,Antonio no se acuerda de cual era,en el cual se veía sobretodo a un personaje llamado Twilight Sparkle una estudiante pony muy inteligente en su opinión

bastante carismatica también pudo ver a Spike su divertido amigo entre otros ponys.

Antonio veía el episodio cansado a veces se le cerraban los ojos y cuando los abría los abría no del todo pues el cansancio le podía veía como las ponys hablaban.

De repente Antonio veía una escena de Twilight sparkle donde ella comenzo a hablar Antonio no atendia ya que estaba muy cansado,pero de repenteocurrió en el episodio

que llamó la atención a Sparkle puso una cara que llamó la atención de Antonio Twilight tenía los ojos medio cerrados y tenía una expresión facial

con esos ojos y esa cara que cualquier brony considería divertida y esa expresión sorprendió tanto a Antonio no sabía porque segun el quizas era que no se lo

esperaba que aunque estaba muy muy cansado,abrió los ojos como platos tanto que penso que se le romperian los parpados y comenzo a latirle el corazon pero no era de

miedo.

Antonio corriendo y sudando clicó en otro episodio aunque aún le latia el corazon y lo miró esta vez no se sentia tan cansado y atendia a lo que decían los personajes

en el episodio,sin embargo era demasiado aburrido el episodio para el,así que deció darle más para adelante para ver si se animaba un poco,le dió más adelante y justo

en ese momento apareció una escena de Twilight Sparkle con gafas poniendo una expresión de desconcierto no se sabe porque pero a Antonio comenzo a latirle el corazon

otra vez y Antonio veía el episodio sin moverse Twilight comenzó a poner otras caras divertidas y Antonio las miraba sin moverse.

Cuando termino el episodio penso en porque le había sucedido eso y de repente un sentimiento horrido y terrorifico se aporedo del y no solo por lo siniestro sino por lo

tétrico y espantaso de su situación pues el joven Antonio creía que se había vuelto furry, ese sentimiento se aporedo del y le daban escalofrios cada vez que lo pensaba,

pero para gran alivio del concluyo que solo se había vuelto su personaje favorito y para el incluso estaba excepcionalmente desarrollado,un personaje lindo e inteligente,

así que decidio ver un conjunto de imagenes del personaje por internet y así lo hizo,había imagenes del personaje que había en internet en algunas aparecia sin más en

otras estaba vestido de cientifica,en otras estaba con otros personajes,en otras estaba haciendo cosplay de otro personaje, y en otras ponía caras divertidas:

-Que personaje más cool! Tiene carisma!-decía Antonio

-Jajajajaja-Antonio soltaba unas risas tontas cada vez que veía las caras divertidas de Twilight Sparkle-Que divertidas son

Antonio se fue brony tenía su personaje favorito y el suyo era Twilight Sparkle ahora,un personaje muy cool.

Capitulo 3:Un capitulo pequeñito

Esa noche soño con las imagenes que había visto de Twilight Sparkle en especial las de las caras divertidas pues le llamaron mucho la atención que un personaje tan

inteligente pueda poner esas caras.

-He tenido un sueño un 20% más cool-dijo Antonio sin dudas le gustaba el personaje

Antonio no sabía que hacer esa mañana,pero como brony se le ocurrió ver animaciones hechas por fans de my little pony,pensó que personaje podría ver animado por los

fans pinkie pie?,derpy hooves?,la princesa Luna?,Vinyl Scratch? o ...Twilight Sparkle? si duda sin la vería de Twilight Sparkle era de su personaje preferido y vio entonces

una animación hecha por un fan muy divertida,pero decidio ver otra ya que tenía mucho tiempo libre de que personaje la vería esta vez de Rainbow Dash?,Spitfire?,

Colgate?,El rey sombra? o ...Twilight Sparkle? Sí sin duda la veria de Twilight a ver otra animación se dijo a si mismo,pero de que personaje de Lyra?,

Fluffle Puff?,las tres cutie mark crusaders?,Tirek? o Twilight Sparkle,la vió de Twilight Sparkle...uuuuum demasiadas animaciones de Twilight he visto vere una de otro

pony se dijo y vio una de 1 minuto que hiba sobre equestria...ahora toca ver otra de Twilight Sparkle y de hecho voy a decorar mi habitación con posters de ella- dijo después

de ver la animación-de todas formas es un personaje tan cool que me estoy obsesionando con el,dios me estoy obsesionando con ella como Kingshadow778 esta obsesionado

con rey sombra...

Capitulo 4:Cosas perturbadoras en la charla brony

Esa tarde vinieron sus amigos bronys ya que habían quedado por ver un episodio nuevo de la sexta temporada que salia en ese momento estaban emocionados y incluso uno de

ellos grito viva con la emoción en cuanto Antonio lo pusó,todos llevaban camisetas de ponys muy detalladas pero la que más le llamo la atención a Antonio fue la de

Ponygoldendark con una camiseta muy chula de Rainbow Dash hechando una carrera con Spitfire se destacaban las llamas y el arcoiris que había alrededor de ellos,el episodio

fue largo y le gusto a todos en especial también porque trajeron palomitas y refrescos,nada más acabar Dragonsugarmlp dijo:

-YUUUUUUUUUUPIIIIIIIII da gusto ser brony viendo episodios tan buenos como este!

-Ya te digo bro además aparecio en el mi personaje preferido Derpy Hooves-dijo Bluebronyl5

-Esa es toda una loquilla-dijo Ponygoldendark y todos rieron

-No tanto como Dashie-dijo Ponyrainbow97

-A mi me parece el más loquillo es el rey sombra-dijo Kingshadow778

-PERO ¿QUE DECIS? LA MÁS LOQUILLA ES VINYL SCRATCH!-grito Ponygoldendark emocionado

-Tranquilidad mirar ¿Que tal si hacemos lo siguiente?Dejemonos de el personaje que más nos guste en diseño y gana el que más sea nombrado

-dijo Ponyrainbow97

-GEEEEENIAL-Dijeron todos

-Bien empecemos por Kingshadow778-dijo Ponyrainbow97-¿Cual es el mejor personaje en diseño para ti?

-Sin duda el rey sombra con esos ojos terrorificos! ese cuerpo robusto! esas patas de caballo de un jinete del apocalipsis! esa mirada! esa sonrisa siniestra!

-¿Para que preguntó?-dijo Ponyrainbow97-¿Y tu Dragonsugarmlp?

-En diseño prefiero a la princesa celestia con ese pelo de arcoiris,ese enorme cuerpo de unicornio,ese color blanco tan bonito

-Bien-dijo Ponyrainbow97-¿Y tu Bluebronyl5?

-Para mi todas las ponys del imperio de cristal son brillantes y todas bien diseñadas.

-Excelente-dijo Ponyrainbow97-¿Y tu Ponygoldendark?

-Pues mira me encanta Vinyl Scratch! Pero en diseño nadie gana a la princesa luna no tengo que decir más!

-Pues muy bien-dijo Ponyrainbow97-Pues para mi es rainbow dash una pony de los colores del arcoirís y un diseño tan bien hecho que es perfecta aunque no sea una pony alta como Celestia

-¿Y tu Antonio?-dijo Ponyrainbow97

-YO CREO QUE LA MEJOR DISEÑADA ES TWILIGHT SPARKLE!-dijo Antonio orgulloso

-¡¿TWILIGHT SPARKLE?!-dijeron los demás extrañados

-¿Y porque Antonio?-dijo Ponyrainbow97 más extrañado que los demás

-Pues mira empecemos por su cara o su carita tiene unos ojos tan grandes y bonitos,una naricita tan linda,con esa boquita tan mona y en conjunto su carita es tan mona que...

y además las caritas que pone son divertidas lindas y graciosas me gustan tanto su carita se vuelve tan linda en cuanto las pone,su cuerpecito esta tan bien diseñado

todo en su orden,su colorcito es morado y le queda tan bien ese color, y su pelo es tan bello es como el baicon solo que más mono y con su cutie mark es más bella y cuando

esta leyendo un libro su diseño pasa a ser aún mejor que antes y si además pone carita de concentrada mientras lee el libro cuando se vuelve loquita es

linda,pero cuando se pone gafas oh dios mio es más que bella ,además es tan inteligente,es una pony muy adorable y bonita mi sparkli uh digo sparkle je je

Todo el mundo lo miraba enfadado

-¡Estas enfermo,clopper!-dijeron todos

-¿Porque me decis eso?-dijo Antonio

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto furry Antonio?-dijo Ponyrainbow97

De repente un escalofrio horrendo recorrio el cuerpo al chico sintiendo un eventualmente un frio por la espina dorsal seguido de un sentimiento lugrubre y atroz que se

aporedo del pues el tenía ante el al más espeluznante tétrico y terrorifico terror que todo brony no quisiera tener pues el chico se dió cuenta de que se estaba

volviendo furry no solo por lo morbido del concepto sino por lo espantoso pues el chico tenía miedo de caer el lado que todo brony considerá más perturbador y teme

en el lado furry.

Y debo de advertir que a partir de aquí entramos en terreno inquietante...

-Me estoy... volviendo...furry...?-dijo Antonio temblandole las manos de puro terror

Todos lo miraban asustados

-Sí,Antonio,Sí-dijo Bluebronyl5 mirandolo con seriedad y los ojos bien abiertos

-No quiero volverme furry! ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?-dijo Antonio con nervios

Pero pese a la tenebrosa situación un sabio amigo con sabiduria ,como quien mira mientras esta colgando de un edificio a un heroe que quiere salvarte,brillandole el sol

con una postura y silueta heroica, le dio un consejo:

-Deja de ver porno de ponys-dijo Ponyrainbow97

-No veo porno,empece a ser furry viendo a ese personaje,derrepente note una sensación de lindura hacia el personaje seguramente por sus miradas que me llevo directamente

al lado sumamente insolito y espantoso al lado furry...

Al fin de dar una respuesta que plantea esa gran pregunta tomando en cuenta factores elementales como su ingenuidad y su sabiduria Ponyrainbow97 dió una respuesta que

fue un último halo de esperanza para Antonio dentro de una situación tan tensa y retorcida:

-Tendrás que en honor al más puro espiritu brony que tenemos nosotros tendrás que estar una semana dedicandote a la contemplación de las cosas más carismaticas que ha

hecho esta comunidad sin pensar o procurando no pensar en cosas furrys,solo volveras a ser brony o por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo,buena suerte.

A Ponyrainbow97 le brillaba el rostro al decir eso y su rostro era muy sereno.

Todos asintieron.

-Así hare-dijo Antonio con motivación

Capitulo 5:La batalla con la fuerza del espíritu brony

Paso una semana,una semana en que se dedicó a ver las obras más increibles y impresionantes que habían hecho los bronys desde imagenes,comics,animaciones hasta

videojuegos,episodios hechos por ellos y personajes inventados por ellos todo hecho con una calidad brutal aunque sin duda lo que más le gustaban eran las animaciones

y obras hechas por Rainbow Dash todo ello para alejarse de lo que vio de Twilight Sparkle que lo perseguia y le hacia irse a su lado oscuro,aunque no podia negarse a

si mismo que hechaba de menos ver de nuevo a aquel personaje.

Y así una vez pasada una semana con toda las animaciones,con todas las historias leidas,con todas las obras de arte hechas por los bronys,todos los personajes nuevos

,los momentos epicos de Rainbow dash y el espíritu brony en el,Antonio se sentió más seguro y brony que nunca pues todo lo anterior lo acompañaba,ahora ya no se consideraba

un furry sino un brony más y para demostrar que el espiritu del amor y tolerancia estaba con el decidio ver un video para demostrar que no era furry y que ahora veia

al personaje como un brony de verdad decidio ver un video llamado "Twilight sparkle los momentos más lindos" con la total serenidad de un autentico brony,actualmente ese

video fue borrado de youtube:

El video comenzo con una pequeña introdución no muy detallada con el titulo con letras en morado y hazto seguido se mostraron algunas escenas de Twilight en el episodio

numero 1 de la temporada 1 no muy especiales que Antonio no contemplo con el lado furry sino con el lado nostalgico que solo un verdadero brony podría tener,acto seguido

hubo más escenas de Twilight sparkle con otros personajes y Antonio las veia recordando con nostalgia,sin embargo lo que le sucedio acontinuación es un desastre de

proporciones astronomicas pues la siguiente escena fue tan linda que se quedo en la memoria de Antonio por decadas pues Twilight estaba en una sauna con sus amigas y

poniendose una mano en la cabeza puso una de las caras más espeluznantemente adorables que Antonio vio en su vida,Antonio comenzo a latirle el corazon pero procuro resistir

por el espiritu brony,pero la siguiente escena si logró derribarlo por completo pues se trataba de una escena que trataba de Twilight escalando una pancarta con una cara

muy adorable a Antonio le latio más aún el corazon trato de resistir,el problema era que Twilight sparkle era tan linda que no podia contra ella y vio una escena donde

Twilight Sparkle lamia la pantalla con los ojos medio cerrados Antonio comprobo aterrorizado que la escena más que linda era sensual y entonces se dio cuenta

de una cosa horripilante que lo no se volvio antes furry por naturalidad sino porque Twilight era demasiado linda,encantadora y peor aún demasiado sexy tanto es así

que su cerebro de ser un cerebro brony parecia que se transformo en un cerebro furry completamente y la sensualidad de lo que le había vuelto furry era tremenda incluso a niveles

perturbadores,pero que de todas formas Antonio hiba a luchar el espíritu brony lo acompañaba así que latiendole el corazon más que nunca puso un capítulo nuevo y se

preparo para luchar contra sus encantos que lo trataban de transportar al lado morbido.

El episodio se llamaba "Feeling Pinkie Keen" y segun algunos furrys expertos en ese episodio se mostraba a Twilight Sparkle de una manera muy muy encantadora y así

clicando de manera lenta y pitriolica el boton de su raton decidio ver el episodio,en el fondo el sabia que el espíritu brony estaba dentro del y que quizas podría

luchar contra lo que lo volvia furry gracias al espiritu brony en todo su esplendor,y así lo hizo lo creais o no, logro ver el episodio sin latirle el corazón y como

un autentico brony que veia un episodio que no vio y muy contento...durante los primeros treinta segundos porque luego Twilight empezo a mostrar sus caras lindas y

Antonio tubo que soportar con horror y con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora como Twilight mostraba sus rostros más lindos junto con una personalidad tan sensual y

divertida que era inimaginable y para rematar la belleza y las divertidas situaciones que hacian que Twilight se enfadara y destacara su personalidad de una manera

pesadillescamente encantadora y el episodio seguia y a Antonio le latia cada vez más el corazon,pero el episodio con sus segundos tan espantosamente juntos avanzaba

y avanzaba y avanzaba,Twilight seguia haciendo caras lindas,Antonio se comenzo a tirar de los pelos,el joven en un momento de deseperación decidio taparse los ojos,pero por desgracia eso no le impedió oir su aterradoramente cachonda voz sensual que era como la de una actriz porno combinada morbidamente con la de una estudiante superdotada intelectual,Antonio no podia

aguantar su sensualidad tanto es así que en un momento desesperado el chico comenzo a gritar "Paraaaaa! Sempai-Intelectual-Twilight para de poner esas caras tan

lindas,para de ser tan lindaaaaa!" pero ella por una perturbadora y obvia razon no le contesto y el episodio seguia avanzando,Antonio desesperaro intento levantarse

del sitio pero la sensualidad de Twilight que lo estaba volviendo furry no se lo permitio y por lo tanto tubo que arrastrarse desesperado hacia la televisión para

apagarla,pero resulta que se dio cuenta de una obviedad muy morbida el episodio no lo puso en la televisión sino en el ordenador y así Antonio luchando contra su lado

furry se arrastro hacia el ordenador para apagarlo mientras la sensual Twilight hablaba con Pinkie y lo apago.

Antonio aun contagiado con la sensualidad de Twilight se fue arrastrando lentamente por la casa mientras oia en su cabeza su sensual voz hablando una y otra vez y luchaba por no

volverse furry se arrastro un largo rato por la casa y decidio irse para cama luchando por ser un brony y no volverse furry no se sabe como conseguio llegar pero logro

irse para cama y estiro su mano en un intento desesperado por seguir siendo brony a un comic de Rainbow Dash muy molón donde ella mostraba lo cool que era Antonio lo

tubo que leer durante 5 horas hasta las tantas de la mañana para tranquilizarse y así se durmio

Capitulo 6:El sueño de Rainbow Dash

Antonio soño con que era un pegaso que intentaba conseguir un trofeo con Dashie era un sueño muy cool:

-Recuerda Antonio si quieres acelerar puedes usar la técnica que te enseñe de la rainboom así serás un 20 por ciento más cool ¡y más rapido!-dijo Rainbow Dash

-Sí Dashie! Esta carrera la ganaremos porque somos los mejores y los más rapidos-dijo Antonio

-Así se habla! vamos preparate,ponte en la liña de salida,demuestra lo que vales-dijo Rainbow Dash

Antonio se ponia en la liña de salida con Dashie que era su compañera de equipo,pero no pudo evitar intimidarse al ver a los ribales uno era Spitfire otro era la lider

de los Shadowbolts.

-3,2,1 yaaaaaaa-dijo una pony que anunciaba el grito de salida

Antonio voló tan rapido como pudo junto con Rainbow Dash tratando de ganar la carrera,notó que Rainbow Dash hiba más adelantado que el,Antonio procuro demostrarle a

Dashie lo que valia intentando adelantarle,pero Dashie no era la unica que estaba por delante del ya que Antonio comprobo que sus ribales hiban por mucho más adelantados

que ellos,Antonio acelero con todas sus fuerzas,pero aún así se quedo a unos pocos metros de sus ribales,la lider de los Shadowbolts solto una carcajada y acelero con

todas sus fuerzas dejando a Antonio muy detras,Antonio dio el 150% de sus fuerzas dejando a Dashie muy detras y procurando adelantar a la lider,pero aun así no lo

conseguio ella estaba junto con Spitfire un poco delante del,pero Antonio aún no las habia adelantado,Antonio recordo entonces la técnica de la rainboom y la realizo

una explosión de arco iris fluyo a su alrededor mientras comprobaba como dejaba a sus contrincantes atras,su velocidad era increible y nadie podia adelantarlo ahora

Antonio giro su cabeza para atras para mirar las caras de Dashie,la capitana de los Shadowbolts y Spitfire sorprendidas ante su increible velocidad,hiba muy por

delante de sus ribales,vio la liña de meta a lo lejos,se estaba acercando,Antonio estaba muy contento,pero su sueño de repente cambio...

-Donde estoy?-dijo Antonio

-Estas en mi clase,despierta-dijo una voz

Antonio abrió los ojos estaba en una enorme clase donde habia un monton de pupitres,el techo estaba muy alto no como en las clases normales,las paredes eran azules

con una pizarra que casi ocupaba toda la pared en cada una de ellas y tenían escrito un montón de formulas matématicas y ecuaciones complicadisimas que estaban por

toda la pizarra,y había un pupitre más grande junto a la pizarra de enfrente,pero lo que le llamo más la atención era quien estaba delante del,era Twilight sparkle

y ESTE SUEÑO NO TIENE NADA DE PERVERTIDO MALPENSADOS!tenía una coleta que hacia que su pelo se luciese más,una camisa de color blanco y un pantalon de color negro

muy delgado,pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Antonio era su rostro tenía unas gafas muy bonitas con cristales que brillaban con la luz,sus ojos estaban

medio cerrados y sonreia:

ESTE SUEÑO NO TIENE NADA DE PERVERTIDO MALPENSADOS!

Antonio la miraba fijamente

-¿Que pasa Antonio no quieres que tu sempai te de una clase?-dijo Twilight Sparkle con una sonrisa

Antonio no hablo solo le latia el corazon:

-Bien te vengo a hacer un examen de dos pruebas,no te preocupes no hay nota ni tienes que estudiar-dijo Twilight Sparkle manteniendo esa sonrisa en su cara

Antonio se quedo parado mirandola sin saber que hacer:

-La primera prueba consistirá en abrazar a una unicornio morada,haber como la abrazas-dijo Twilight Sparkle con su voz sensual con tono de ternura

Hazto seguido su sueño cambio y aparecio en la antigua biblioteca de Twilight Sparkle, estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada y Spike estaba con el,Twilight abrió esa

puerta de entrada y entró en su hogar y dijo:

-Ah Spike y Antonio ¿me hechabais de menos?

Acto seguido giro los ojos en forma de circulo y dijo:

-Fue una loca semana de estudios

Spike la abrazo y se solto en 5 segundos,pero Antonio no controlaba lo que hacia en su sueño así que comenzo a abrazarla sin parar,incluso la cogio por el aire y le dio

vueltas alrededor del mismo sin parar de abrazarla,Twilight Sparkle lo miro con una linda cara de estrañada y luego con otra linda cara de enfadada,Antonio comenzo a

abrazarla más fuerte y Twilight puso otra linda cara de enfadada aun más linda que la anterior,pero durante un momento sonrio y dijo "Que cariñoso eres",Antonio siguio

abrazandola y ella dijo "Ahí para Antonio que me vas a espachurrar" y Antonio le froto la cabeza contra su linda cara ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras sonreia y

la soltó y ella puso una cara muy linda con una sonrisa y con un ojo medio cerrado y una mano en su cara y dijo:

-¿Tanto me hechabas de menos?

-Síiiiii

Ella se rio y lo miro sonriendo y su sueño cambio

-Bien has superado la prueba de manera excelente-dijo Twilight Sparkle sin perder su traviesa sonrisa

Antonio se encontraba de nuevo en los pupitres de aquella clase con Twilight Sparkle

-Yo te tengo que seguir evaluando,no soy una profesora,pero bueno-dijo Twilight Sparkle con voz inteligente

-Bien la segunda y última prueba es un test de preguntas sencillas-dijo ella con su sensual voz

Antonio no supo que hacer

-Bien la primera pregunta es ¿Soy sexy?-pregunto Twilight sparkle con voz sensual y con cariño

Era el examen más facil de la historia

-Nooooooooooooooooo-respondio horrorizado Antonio con nervios

Twilight sparkle comenzo a acercarse a el

-Oh que pena la primera pregunta no te fue bien-dijo Twilight Sparkle con un tono triste

-Ahora la segunda pregunta ¿Soy sexy?-dijo Twilight Sparkle con voz sensual y cariñosamente

-No noooooooooooooooooooooo noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-respondio Antonio con nervios

Twilight Sparkle se acerco más a el

-Que pena esta pregunta tampoco te fue bien-dijo Twilight Sparkle con el mismo tono triste

-Ahora la tercera pregunta ¿Soy sexy?-dijo Twilight Sparkle con un tono de voz más sensual y cariñoso que las anteriores veces y despacio

-Si,si,si,sempai-Twilight,si,siiiiiii eres tremendamente sexy,más que tremendamente-dijo Antonio

Twilight Sparkle sonriendo se acerco cara a cara junto a el y le susurro en el oido:

-Enhorabuena has aprobado este examen y con nota,si la tubieras...

Y lo beso,pero no esos cutres y pateticos besos que se dan en las peliculas o animaciones que son en la mejilla y saben tan poco,sino que le dio un pequeño besito en la

boca que Antonio sintio que era tan dulce que no se podía igualar su sabor.

-Ahora la prueba secreta final besar a una unicornio sexy-dijo con ternura

El sueño cambio de nuevo

Ahora Antonio estaba en un pedestal con Rainbow Dash y una medalla de oro en su cuello y Dashie también tenia una medalla de oro en su cuello y había una copa enorme al

lado de Dashie,junto a un monton de gente rodeandolos y haciendo jaleo incluido sus ribales la capitana de los Shadowbolts y Spitfire con cara de sorprendidas abriendo

la boca.

-Enhorabuena Antonio hemos ganado y todo gracias a ti-dijo Dashie

entusiasmada

Antonio miro de fondo a toda la gente y se dió cuenta de que el resto de las ponys principales estaban alli incluida Twilight Sparkle y tenia unas gafas sin montura,pero

con el puente(la parte que unia las lentes) rosa eran muy se bajo del pedestal y fue hacia ella.

-Antonioooo,Antonio,Antonio que hemos gana...Uh ya veo que estas muy ocupado mejor te dejo jeje-dijo Rainbow Dash conciente de lo que pasaba

Antonio se acerco a Twilight Sparkle esta le respondio con una sonrisa mientras se mordia los labios y cerraba medianamente los ojos,y Antonio no estaba cociente de lo

que hacia y la beso sintio por un momento un placer de besarla,la lengua de Twilight Sparkle jugaba con la de Antonio dentro de la boca de Antonio y estaba más cerca de

la garganta de Antonio que de sus propios dientes,continuo besandola durante 30 segundos,pero despues fue poco a poco despertando mientras Twilight sparkle en su sueño

lo acompañaba mientras se despertaba besandolo,poco a poco abriendo los ojos se desperto de su fantasia y se dio cuenta de que estaba besando un cojin de su cama y sus

amigos estaban alrededor del mirandolo sorprendidos y enfadados.

Capitulo 7 :La amistad es grande y sin duda vence

-Antooooooooooooooooooooooooniooooooooooooooooooooooo!-le gritaron todos en cuanto estaba despierto

-Que estaba haciendo?-dijo Antonio tras despertarse de aquel "perturbador" sueño

-Estabas besando al cojin y gritando Twilight,Twilight,Twilight-dijo Bluebronyl5

-Que haceis aqui?-dijo Antonio

-No te acuerdas Antonio nos invitastes a dormir la noche pasada-dijo Ponygoldendark

-Aaaaa sí ya recuerdo-dijo Antonio

-Porque besabas al cojin y decias Twilight?-dijo Dragonsugarmlp

-Ayudadme chicos creo que me he vuelto furry y creo que.. creo que... me gusta-dijo Antonio

Sus amigos conscientes de que su amigo no estaba conciente de lo que decia y de que se había vuelto completamente furry decidieron ayudarlo:

Aunque es casi imposible que una persona ayude a otra...

-No te preocupes Antonio te ayudaremos!-dijo Kingshadow778

-Ah... ok... ¿De verdad tratas de desafiar su sensual intelecto?-dijo Antonio

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos estaban desatando un poder que en el fondo tenian:

-Escuchanos Antonio analizaremos al personaje a fondo cada escena,cada rasgo de su personalidad,cada detalle Y ENCONTRAREMOS LA CURA!-dijo Dragonsugarmlp con un

poder que se encontraba en su interior que el desconocia

-Va..vale...-dijo Antonio

-Y como venceremos?-dijo Ponyrainbow97

-Eso como venceremos?-dijo Ponygoldendark

-No te lo vas a creer,creerás que eso solo esta en la serie,lo que te voy a decir tiene un poder más fuerte de lo que tu te crees-dijo Dragonsugarmlp consciente de ese

poder por fin

-Que poder ni que leches!-dijo Bluebronyl5

-No esteas de coña el unico poderoso aqui soy yo-dijo Kingshadow778

-El poder de la amistad entre bronys!-dijo Dragonsugarmlp

-Aaaaaaaaah!-exclamaron todos

Efectivamente el poder de la amistad era aquella fuerza que hacia que los bronys estean unidos

con una unión tan grande y poderosa que hacia que entre ellos el

poder ser amigos el uno del otro hacian que cualquier meta por complicada que fuese sea superada ya que la amistad era magica y poderosa manteniendolos unidos en una misma persona

y haciendolos más fuertes que nunca por una unión de fuerza y el poder del amor y la tolerancia que tenian unos entre otros entre ellos hacia que esa unión incrementase

la fuerza y la convertia en una fuerza totalmente mayor que sentian,sienten y sentiran los bronys para siempre y que todo brony conoce que hace latir en cada momento

entre ellos mismos cada día,mostrando que todos unidos eran una fuerza,todos para uno y uno para todos,pero esa fuerza se enfrentaba a un enemigo muy fuerte

una personaje de color morado que fue capaz de volver furry a su amigo y que era muy linda,pero la unión de amistad entre ellos era muy poderosa y enorme y a esa unión

se le unian los bronys que los apoyaban como hermanos ¿Podrían conseguir vencer a esa rival con su poder?

-BROS! RECONOZCO QUE NUESTRA RIVAL ES PODEROSA,PERO VENCEREMOS PORQUE ESTAMOS UNIDOS EN UNA GRAN AMISTAD ENTRE BRONYS!-dijo Bluebronyl5

Todos levantaron los brazos y asintieron

La amistad entre bronys estan grande que todos se mantienen unidos entre hermanos,entablando unos lazos de afecto que no se podían romper y que entre todos contribuian

para que fuesen grandes.

-La tolerancia hace el poder entre amigos y el amor hace la amistad! Si alguno de nosotros cae y se vuelve furry igual que Antonio,tendremos que ayudarlo a

levantarlo y si no puede levantarse continuaremos entre nosotros buscando la cura y vengando a nuestro compañero caido!-dijo Ponyrainbow97

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijeron todos

Efectivamente cuando un brony se cae otros todos ayudan a levantarlo al igual que cuando una persona se cae otras la ayudan a levantarla y si no pueden pues lloran por la

perdida de quien cayo y se levantan en honor de esa persona para seguir luchando así hacen los bronys unidos como hermanos y amando.

-Si nos mantenemos unidos la victoria estara más cerca porque como bronys somos una comunidad que nunca se separa!-dijo Ponygoldendark

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-dijeron todos

La unión entre bronys es fuerte y no se separa porque es como una unión que hacen unos hermanos entre si y luchan unidos con todas sus fuerzas dando todos su pequeño

grano de arena y levantandose cuando tienen que levantarse

-Todos lucharemos y aunque reconozco que nuestra rival con sus supuestos encantos ha vuelto furry a Antonio viendola, nosotros la investigaremos en cada capitulo y

cada fan-made de la serie y encontraremos una cura y venceremos ya que somos bronys y ya que estamos unidos como personas que saben que lo más importante es la amistad

y la unión entre nosotros y porque sabemos que el triunfo no es nada sin los amigos-dijo Kingshadow778

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-dijeron todos

Efectivamente los amigos son personas que lo comparten todo y que se unen,luchan,esfuerzan,quieren y estan juntos como hermanos y los bronys son amigos por lo tanto

son hermanos que luchan unidos con la fuerza de la amistad y el poder del amor y la tolerancia y todos los bronys estaban unidos con ellos.

-VAMOOOOOOOOS INVESTIGEMOS LA SERIE PORQUE SOMOS BRONYS Y ESTAMOS UNIDOS Y CON LA FUERZA DE LA AMISTAD QUE NOS HACE HERMANOS Y CON EL PODER DEL AMOR Y LA TOLERANCIA

QUE NOS HACE MÁS GRANDES NO NOS CONSEGUIRÁ ELLA VOLVER FURRY Y LOGRAREMOS LA CURA PARA ANTONIO! UN BROHOOF POR TODOS!-dijo Dragonsugarmlp

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-dijeron todos mientras hacian un brohoof chocando sus puños en simbolo de la fuerza de

su unión

Y hazto seguido se lanzaron corriendo unidos para alcanzar lo que querian,la cura para Antonio hecha con la amistad que entre ellos habían cosechado entre ellos como

unos autenticos bronys unidos que se enfrentaban contra la sukulencia de la inteligente pony estudiante sexy Twilight Sparkle y sus encantos,eran todas esas grandes fuerzas de la amistad de los bronys unidas luchando para no volverse furri contra la sensualidad de Twilight sparkle,pero esta ultima se

enfrentaba contra ellos que estaban unidos en una unión de AMISTAD Y AMOR Y TOLERANCIA,la esencia de todos los bronys,ganarían!

Y que paso después?

Dale para abajo

Pues la verdad segun investige yo no se sabe mucho acerca de ellos,pero...

Se encontraron estos chats investigando en un foro furry...

-Tío ¿tu sabes lo buena que esta Twilight Sparkle?-dijo un tal Lobogold555

-Sí que sexy y que sukulenta además de linda-dijo un tal Bigfurry79

-¿Que es lo más sexy que tiene Twilight Sparkle? Es taaaaan linda y sexy-dijo un tal Sexywolfchocolat787

-Sus ojitos son tan hermosos y moraditos,que mona es!-dijo un tal Loboaurora89

-Que ojitos ni que leches,seamos machos! su culito si que es bonito, es tan perfecto ya quisiera tenerlo una mujer humana,ya quisiera,y cuando camina con el tiene

forma de corazon,al menos en una imagen que he visto-dijo un tal Redgreeneyes878

-Cayate que aún la vas a volver loquita como en lesson zero-dijo el tal Sexywolfchocolat787

-Se cree tan macho y habla de corazones ja ja ja-dijo el tal Lobogold555

-Son corazones muy machos,que me perdone Sparkli por lo anterior-dijo un tal Redgreeneyes878

-¿Y que me decis de cuando se pone gafitas? Es taaaaan sensual y taaaaan inteligente-dijo un tal Antony9756

-Claro que si es sempai-Twilight ¿Por cierto sigues soñando con ella?-dijo el tal Bigfurry79

-Casi todas las noches el otro día me dijo que me hiba enseñar su nuevo libro que estaba estudiando y vino Pinkie pie dando saltitos y haciendo ruido con un tambor y

puso cara de enfadada y yo le enseñe un buen libro y se puso muy contenta y despues dijo "tardy tardy tardy" y se tubo que ir-dijo Antony9756

-Os acordais de cuando eramos bronys,como pasa el tiempo, a nos siguen encantando esos personajes-dijo el tal Loboaurora89

-Por cierto acaban de poner un episodio de mlp-dijo el tal Sexywolfchocolat787

-Anda! y sale Sparkli?-dijo el tal Lobogold555

-Por supuesto ¡Y valla lo intelectualmente sexy y buena que esta en este episodio!-dijo el tal Sexywolfchocolat787

-Ooooooooooh sempai con tu sensual intelecto enseñame todo lo que aprendistes de los libros que tengo ganas de aprender de ti seeeeempaaaaaai-dijo el tal Lobogold555

8 de junio 8:37

La historia me parecio muy absurda (me encanta esta palabra) y sin sentido...

No se si estos son Antonio y sus amigos los que me mandaron la historia,pero sus nombres se parecian mucho a los que ponian en la historia...

Pero lo cierto es que tras investigar mucho me di cuenta de que el "caso de Antonio" no es el unico,muchos bronys alrededor del mundo se estan volviendo furrys a causa

de diversos personajes de la serie y eso que algunos bronys odiaban eso y no tenian nada de furry y esto fue al ver los personajes esto es verdad paso en realidad,pero

de entre todos los personajes de la serie el que más volvio furry a la gente es por mucho Twilight sparkle una pony estudiante que mostro un caracter bastante lindo y

divertido por así decirlo para los que la veian además sus caras y su diseño eran muy atractibo para los que la veian tanto es así que desde bronys hasta antybronys y personas que odiaban la regla 34 de mlp se volvian furrys en cuanto la veian incluso personas que no conocian la serie y la "epidemia" sigue extendiendose...

INCLUSO HUBO CASOS DE ANTIBRONYS VOLVIENDOSE FURRYS ESTO ES MISTERIOSO Y SORPRENDENTE!

La historia no me parecio real sino una parodia,una parodia de algo¿Pero de que?...

8 de junio 17:58

Tras ver algunos fotogramas de la propia serie que aparecian en la historia me parecio que estaba basado en un caso real...

No se porque llegue a esa conclusión,pero el caso es que consegui llegar...

Siento que esto es muy raro...

Es absurdo...

Tras hablar con los furris de la comunidad y preguntarles porque se habían vuelto furrys y les dije que hiba a investigar al personaje me dijeron que volverse furry simplemente era por propia naturaleza y que les gustaba simplemente me hablaban alegremente,pero parecian ocultar algo...los furrys me decian que ser furry era muy bueno y que podías tener incluso tu propio avatar de modo que pareciera un lobo humanizado,tambien me enseñaron algunas imagenes suyas y me enseñaron algunos fanfics que hicieron junto con comics con dibujos con animales humanizados que no me llamaron mucho la atención hasta que uno de ellos me dijo ,Soy brony,era brony y si quieres conservar tu espíritu brony por favor no mires a ese personaje o te volverás furry ,los que dicen solo es un caballo son los primeros en caer ¿De verdad tratas de desafiar su sensual intelecto? a lo que yo le respondí pensando que me estaba troleando ,es mi investigación, y me fui del foro de hecho,algunos furris desconectaron antes de que yo respondiera...

¿Era una troleada? Porque parecia que algunos actuaban de cachondeo...

14 de junio 21:47

No se si investigar al personaje...

A lo mejor tengo miedo de volverme furry...

¿La historia era una parodia de un caso real?

Quizas el miedo me hace preguntarme esto,pero ¿Y si algunas cosas de la historia son reales pese a lo absurdas que son?

¿De verdad Twilight sparkle enamoraría derrepente a alguien con una simple cara mona y divertida que ponga mientras esta mirando ?

¿Y si no te das cuenta de que te esta enamorando?

¿Acaso es verdad que ese personaje es tan lindo y "suculento" como dicen ellos que volvio furri a unos amigos por completo,pese a que odiaban todo lo relacionado con la regla 34?

¿Tengo miedo acaso?

¿Y si lo que dijeron los bronys cuando fue real y esa poni tenía una personalidad tan sexy de estudiante intelectual además de una carita tan linda que

pudo contra la fuerza de la amistad y la fuerza del amor y la tolerancia que caracterizaba a los bronys que les hacia resistirse a volverse furry convertiendoles en furrys completamente?

¿Acaso un personaje seria capaz de hacer eso?

¿Es verdad que el amor hacia las chicas caballo es un fetiche furry que se tiene desde que se nace o es ella la que te hace ese fetiche gracias a que ella es demasiado encantadora?

Una parte de mi desea investigar al personaje mientras que la otra desea no hacerlo porque entonces

podría volverme furry...

Es tan absurdo...

Pero yo no dejo ningun caso atras! ¿que hago? Lo investigo y no hago caso a esas cosas o de lo contrario dejo atras el caso perdiendo el honor de resolver todos los casos y me arriesgo a volverme furry...

Comentar que quereis que haga...

17 de junio 18:35

He decidido con vuestros comentarios investigar al personaje.

Obviamente en el ultimo blog he dicho muchas tonterias,pero disculparme tenia miedo del usuario que me dijo que me hiba volver igual que el por solo ver a Twilight Sparkle y por lo que leí de ella,perdonar,perdonar,cai en una troleada tan tonta y absurda.

No puedo creerlo hasta me veo estupido cuando leo os enfadasteis con esas preguntas perdonar lo siento mucho enserio,intentaré traeros información si puedo sobre el personaje.

A los 3 días de esa publicación el usuario cerro su blog sin poder saberse nada sobre el...

Pero yo os diré lo que le paso se volvió furry,la historia era real ¿Porque lo se? Es absurdo que lo pregunteis porque yo soy ese usuario...todas las preguntas que me hice son tienen la respuesta de si es verdad...

¿Quieres tu investigar lo que me paso o prefieres ver la serie sin miedo y arriesgarte a que te vuelva furri? Dicho de otro modo ¿De verdad tratas de desafiar su sensual intelecto?


End file.
